Assassin's Creed:Renegade
by SarthakBikramPanta
Summary: Set in World War 1, the story follows Sicarius Aquila, an Austrian Assassin as he helps History on its course seeking redemption after his parent's murders. Meanwhile the Templars are searching for the Voyich Manuscript, a piece of Eden so powerful it could make the Templars the strongest group in the universe. Can Sicarius race against time?
1. First Mission

**Assassin's Creed: Renegade**

Chapter 1: Sicarius Aquila

 _Vienna, Austria-Hungary, 1909 AD_

"Sicarius are you ready for the initiation?" The mentor asked.

I was definitely ready, by all means. "Yes." I replied my voice hoarse and heavy with emotion.

The mentor smiled as he said "Very well then. Sicarius Aquila, do you wish to follow the Eagle's path?"

A part of his mind snorted. His very surname meant Eagle for god's sake! "Yes." He replied.

The mentor and the elders that stood behind him nodded. The Mentor continued. "Are you willing to lay down your life for the benefit and the betterment of the brotherhood and fight against the tyranny of the Templars?"

"Yes." I replied again.

"Very well then. Recite the tenets."

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocents. Hide in Plain sight. Never compromise the brotherhood." I recited as the elders once again, nodded at me in approval. The Mentor nodded as he said "Good. Now hear the words spoken by our ancestors."

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember….."

"Nothing is true." I replied.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember….."

"Everything is permitted." I replied as I and the mentor recited the next two lines. "We work in the dark to serve the light."

"We are… _Assassins."_

X.X.X

My name is Sicarius Aquila. I have just been inducted in the brotherhood. I guess I should give you a brief introduction about me. You see, I am 20 years old. By the time I was 15, I had no, absolutely no idea about my assassin heritage. But then my family became the victim of a Templar murder, in which a kind Templar (a rarity) let me go thinking enslaving a child was too much even for her tastes. The Brotherhood found me. From being a child of one of the nobles of Austria-Hungary I became an Assassin Initiate.

I trained under the mentor and the elders with my other fellow initiates.

This is my story.

X.X.X (End of Sicarius's POV)

 _Vienna, 1912_

"This is the clam before storm, Sicarius." The mentor, whose name was Tobias Maximillian beckoned Sicarius forward. "I wish for you to do something Sicarius."

"What is this job, Mentor?" Sicarius's soft voice rang out through the office.

Tobias studied his protégé who had been an assassin for three years now. He wore a hood like all assassins, and a black robes (Think Arno's robes but black in color). He wore dual blades with his assassin gauntlet containing a rope launcher on his left hand and his right assassin gauntlet other than the hidden blade, was also capable of using 25 poison darts before having to be reloaded. He also had a Kukri in his robes and three smoke balls at his waist. He had two pistols behind him as well.

He hadn't done much work in the three years as the elders were still wary about him, why Tobias couldn't figure out, but when he did assignments, he executed them as perfectly as a novice could get. He quickly rose through the ranks, enough to be an assassin leader.

"As you should know by now the emperor, Francis Joseph is the Templar Grandmaster of the Austrian Rite. He has been using his influence as Emperor to do various acts using the law. This has been causing many problems. He has recently sent a messenger to another Templar, whom I do not know. I want you to assassinate the messenger and bring the message, which is in the form of a letter back here, in the Assassin Bureau in Vienna." Tobias explained.

Sicarius looked mildly interested as he asked "Where is this messenger heading and what his name is?"

"He is heading for Graz. You should find him on the Vienna-Graz Highway accompanied by the royal guards." Tobias said as Sicarius nodded and asked "May I leave for the assignment then?"

Tobias nodded. I hope you return with bright news. _Viel Gluck."_

" _Danke."_ Sicarius replied as he disappeared.

X.X.X

By car it took a person the journey of 3 days from Vienna to Graz, but by the royal carriage it would take the travelers a week and a half to reach Graz. Just a day out of Vienna Sicarius spotted the royal carriage. From his vantage point, the royal carriage had stopped for some rest in a transit town. There were 20 guards altogether. They all were armed with rifles and swords. Even though swords had declined after the turn of the century some people still used it, it seemed.

Anyway, the messenger, he had seen was a scrounge little man, scrawny and it seemed a little lightweight. He was inside the carriage eating some food while the guards surrounded the carriage. The Carriage after some more minutes of resting set off once again in its journey.

Sicarius followed the carriage. It wasn't hard. It was barely going above brisk walking pace. Five guards in the back, he counted.

Sicarius readied his dart launcher as he took aim from his distance of fifteen meters away. He let five darts fly as the five guards simply fell down dead. As soon as the carriage was a fair distance away Sicarius disposed of the guards. He then ran towards the carriage. They seemed to have noticed the five guards were missing. The leader of the guards, ordered the remaining 14 guards to split into groups of two and search the area.

Sicarius grinned. This made his work so much easier. One group came towards his direction. Sicarius crept towards them and let his hidden blades fly into their spines. They stiffened for a bit, before falling down dead.

He ran towards the east where two guards had found one of the bodies he had disposed it seemed. The guard used a flare to call the others. Cursing Sicarius immediately dropped in front of them from a tree and before they could react pierced their hearts with hiss hidden blades. Sicarius let their bodies stay on the ground as he scaled a tree and hid in its foliage.

The other guards came seeking the flare and immediately recoiled at the dead sight of their comrades. There were six guards, he counted in his mind as Sicarius silently leaped down from the tree and extending his dual hidden blades smashed them down onto the necks of two guards. They fell down dead.

The other four drew their blades, realizing rifles wouldn't work in such a compact area, and attacked him. The first one tried to stab Sicarius in the gut. Sicarius immediately knew the first one was an undertrained guard as he easily caught the blade. But the moment he did that the second guard ran forward and tried to decapitate him. Sicarius ducked under the swipe and held onto the second guards Head as the first tried to get his blade free of Sicarius. Sicarius smashed the two's heads together causing them to crumple down unconscious. The third and fourth guards ran towards Sicarius and tried to swipe at him. Just before the swipes met Sicarius used his rope launcher to the side and dodged the attack. He moved to the side, and with lightning fast speed attacked the fourth guard. The guard realized this and brought his blade up in defense but was too slow as a hidden blade buried itself in his throat. The third guard enrage tried to attack him from the behind.

Sicarius flipped over as he kicked the guard over and took his Kukri out. He stabbed the guard with it as he fell down dead.

Sicarius wiped the blood of his blades and clothes as he estimated that only 3 guards were left.

He returned to find the carriage. In the carriage two guards and the leader were having an argument about something. He could use the distraction. Sicarius let two poison darts fly as they struck the two guards. They fell down dead. The leader spotted him and drew his blade and slowly approached him. At least he had some brains on combat.

Taking his Kukri out he deflected the stab that was coming towards him. He flicked his wrists over as he tried to disarm the leader. The leader caught wind of this as he too flicked his wrists via his blade causing the two negate. The Lader, still in blade lock tried to kick him in gut. It hit. Sicarius stumbled back as he regained his bearing and saw a blade coming right for his heart. Sicarius knelt below the blade and let his Kukri impale itself in the heart of the Leader.

The Leader stiffened as blood spurted from his mouth before falling down dead. Wiping himself of the blood Sicarius approached the carriage. Inside he saw the messenger. He looked at Sicarius in annoyance as he said "Who are you? I have an important job to do, get out."

Sicarius growled as he grabbed the neck of the messenger and took out a Templar necklace that the messenger was wearing. The messenger got the message. "You….are an assassin?"

"What does it look like?" Sicarius growled as he said "Now the letter supposed to be going to Graz?"

"Please." Begged the messenger. "I will lose my job if you do this!"

"And you will lose your life if you don't do this." The assassin retorted.

"Guards!" The messenger tried to cry out but it was futile. The highway was in the middle of the forest, deserted except for them. "Why do you think your carriage was stalled? All your guards are dead." Sicarius snarled.

The messenger gulped as he nodded and brought out a letter with the royal coat of arms and Templar cross on it. Sicarius pocketed it as he said "Well I can't have you talking can I?"

The messenger's face paled as he realized the implication of the words. "No! I gave you the!"

He went still as a hidden blade embedded itself into the messenger's spine.

Sicarius took off towards Vienna after that.

X.X.X

Later on the news it was told that the royal carriage was found by a patrol of soldiers who found all the dead bodies. The people were guessing about who the killer(s) could be and what they wanted. Majority of the people blamed it on the Triple Entente and said that they were involved in this and masterminded the, what the people called it 'The Carriage Massacre.'

But Francis Joseph knew better. The Assassins were operating again.

X.X.X

 _Assassin's Bureau, Vienna._

"So this is the letter?" Tobias asked.

"Yes mentor." Sicarius answered as he looked at Tobias curious.

"Yes, do you have something to ask me, Sicarius?"

Sicarius looked uncomfortable before saying "When I fought those guards, they seemed so drilled into their cause willing to die for the Templars. Yet the messenger was willig to betray his order in the face of death. Why? Why mist man do such vile acts when he is threatened?"

Tobias chuckled. The fifty, nearing sixty year old mentor was waiting for the day, the day Sicarisu would slowly grow out of his loneliness and look towards wisdom. "The human psychology is….interesting in the least my student. When under certain situations, mostly dire, for his love of his life, a man will do anything, even sell out his very own mother."

"Do…the Assassins do that as…well?" Sicarius asked wearily.

Tobias chuckled. "No. The Assassin training encompasses to overcome that particular part of Human Psychology. Though there have been some turncoats in the past like Duncan Walpole."

Sicarius looked pleased with the answer before asking "So if I may ask, what was written in the letter?"

Tobias sighed. "It is disturbing. I will have to look further into this. When I do, you will receive your next assignment."

Sicarius nodded as he turned and left. He walked towards his quarters. He sat down on his bed as he looked at a picture. It was a picture depicting a fifteen year old child with blonde hair and azure blue eyes. On his left side stood his laughing father with his swaying blonde hair and dark brown eyes. On the child's right side stood a woman with intense beauty with peering azure blue eyes.

A tear slid put of Sicarius's eye. "Oh how I miss you, _Mutter (Mother), Vater (Father)."_

END OF CHAPTER

SO GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST TRY AT A PURE ASSASSIN'S CREED FANFICTION. DESTINY WILL STILL BE GOING ON. I AM SORRY BUT FROM NOW ONE THERE WILL BE SOME BREAKS IN BETWEEN THE CHAPTERS IN EACH STORY BECAUSE IN A MONTH AND HALF MY EXAMS ARE COMING AND AFTER A MONTH I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AT ALL FOR ANOTHER MONTH.

WITH THAT SAID, I WANT SOME GOOD REVIEWS WITH ADVICES ON HOW TO GO ABOUT THIS.

FYI-THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE ERA OF WORLD WAR 1


	2. The King

**Assassin's Creed: Renegade**

Chapter 2: The King

 _Vienna, Austria-Hungary, 1912 AD, October_

"Sicarius, your next assignment will be of vital importance." Tobias said as he took out the letter from his desk. "You see this letter is sent to a man codenamed the King. The letter is full of Templar codes that we, unfortunately cannot decode. DO you know anyone in all of Austria-Hungary, most specifically, Graz, who is called the King?"

Sicarius shook his head in negative. Tobias sighed as he said "I would think not, right now. But in Graz, the King is a reference to a person who is sought after by the authorities, or so they say."

The assassin cocked his head sideways in confusion as he asked "Who is he then?"

"Alwin Muller. He owns the Graz Production Industries. Years ago he was caught in a case of slavery and was brought before the king where he was cast into prison for many years. About five years ago he was released, which is odd, as the consequences of such actions delegate death penalty. But even though he is now, free, the authorities have really never let their suspicions go as they have kept him under unofficial house arrest."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Go to him. It's obvious he has already delved into Templar business. Take the letter with you. Make him translate the codes, kill him and return here. Free the slaves, which I presume he has under the noses of the authorities, on the way if you can." Tobias recited.

Sicarius lifted his hood and nodded as he departed for his mission.

X.X.X

 _Graz, 5 days later_

Sicarius stood in front of the Graz Production Industries main building as he surveyed the area from his vantage point from atop the church. He hadn't used his gift in years. But it seemed it would be off good use now. He penetrated his mind as he heard an eagle's cry somewhere in the distance. He opened his eyes. Except he did not see from his perspective at all. Sicarius was the owner of an eagle he had since he was 16. He had named him Jager (Hunter) and for some uncanny situation when he concentrated Sicarius could see through the eyes of his pet eagle. Tobias, the mentor had called this eagle vision. It was uncanny in many parts. Not only did he see like an eagle he was granted temporary control of Jager's body while using it. He could see his benefactors and enemies and differentiate them. He could see tracks that were supposed to be long erased.

He tracked the building while in control of Jager. He saw about 40 to 50 guards surveying the area. Quite the number of guards for a measly factory. Tobias it seemed was correct. In a small room off the southern wing of the Factory was a group of slaves forced to sit down together and being whipped. Sicarius cut his connection with Jager off as he leaped from the church in a leap of Faith. He landed gracefully on his legs.

He entered the factory calmly as the receptionist asked him "Sir, do you have an appointment?"

Sicarius looked at the woman and said "Why yes I do."

"With whom sir? The Factory manager Jack Francis or Company owner Alwin Muller?"

"Both of them." Sicarius replied. It wasn't a lie technically anyway.

"Then you can go and see them sir." The receptionist said as Sicarius nodded. He headed off into the corner as he looked upwards and saw a maze of beams on the floor above. He triggered his rope launcher as he was accelerated upwards and landed on his feet on a beam that was connected to so many other beams. He turned towards the southern area as he could free the slaves and get rid off some guards while creating a diversion. He walked stealthily across the platforms and beams as he finally reached the area. He could simply fall down and kill the guards and open the doors or he could go into the room and kill the two guards from behind. He opted to go after the second option.

He entered the room via the beams on the floor above the room as he fell down silently. The slaves looked at him in fear thinking he as an employee of the Graz Company. He shushed them as he took out a pin. He entered the pin in the keyhole and slowly worked its magic into opening the door. The door clicked. He silently opened the door as he saw the two guards just playing chess a small distance away.

Sicarius beckoned the slaves to keep put as he went towards the guards and said "A nice day for a good game of chess don't you think?"

Both the guards didn't lift their heads as they said "Indeed. It's a fine day for a fine game indeed."

Those were their last words as Sicarius launched his hidden blades onto their jugular. They fell down into a heap.

Sicarius looked at the slaves and said "Go get out. There's a short cut via the second alleyway through the hallway."

The slaves thanked him as they took off in a hurry. Using his rope launcher he went towards the beams once again.

He walked towards the second ward where he supposed Jack Francis's office was located. Well at least this room was cut off from the beams. Sicarius looked down to see six guards talking to themselves.

"Looks like the slaves have given the run."

"Yup. Boss Francis was in such a foul mood. He said he's going to the boiler room."

That was all the assassin wanted to hear as he took out his rope launcher and shot the six of them dead. He then headed towards the boiler room. He walked into a platform as he heard voices downstairs. He looked from a veranda downstairs that it was Jack talking to an employee. Well he was threatening to be exact. Sicarius did not care for what they were talking. He climbed on the veranda as he got ready to launch an air assassination.

He jumped down as he activated his hidden blades mid-flight and plunged them into the Jack's throat. The employee yelped as Sicarius loomed over him. "I give you a choice. You tell me where Alwin Muller's room is and I will let you go or you can die like your master here."

"It's in the northern most wing." He squeaked. "Can I go now?"

Sicarius nodded as the employee yelped and retreated. Sicarius wiped a tear from his eye as he took out his pistol from his back and let it shoot the employee.

Tenet number three: Do not compromise the brotherhood.

Regaining his composure he knelt down to the employee's corpse and found a key which he assumed was required for entering the room of Muller. He took out a handkerchief and wiped some blood onto it before saying " _Ruhe in Frieden."_

He then launched himself to the roofs again before heading towards the Northern Wing. Like Jack's room it was cut off from the beams. He looked down and saw ten guards around the room and hallway. He stood up on the beam as he took out a smoke bomb and let it drop. A huge smoke dust appeared as he heard shouts of surprise.

The smoke was nothing but a small itch for Sicarius. He had been trained to fight in these situations. He jumped down and swiftly killed two of the guards with his hidden blade. He crept up behind two other guards and plunged his blades into them.

He then saw a guard discern his location. He quickly launched a poisoned dart into his heart making him crumple down. He took out his gun and then fired his gun into the hearts of three guards. He then crept onto the last pair of guards before ending their lives.

The smoke started to settle after that as he entered the room. Alwin was doing some paperwork as he kept his head down and asked "What is it? I heard some shouts is there a riot going on?"

Sicarius then proceeded to reply in a cold and harsh voice "No, but there will be one soon."

"What?" Alwin looked up to see Sicarius with one hidden blade drawn right before his jugular. Alwin gulped as he said "What do you want?"

Sicarius simply ignored him and ripped some of the clothing of Alwin as he took out a Templar Necklace from the businessman. He then brought out the letter and thrust it in front of Alwin and said "Tell me the meaning of this letter, now. If you value your life at all."

Alwin looked at the letter and gulped. His eyes darted back and forth. The doors were closed. Thw indows were closed as well and no other exits were available. Seeing no other option he relented. "Fine. I will read the letter out for you.

 _Dear King_

 _As you know the Austrian-Hungary Rite of Assassins have been inactive since the past ten years or so. It seems as a good time as many to pull off the plan. We have found some leads towards the precursor artifact that we are currently looking for. It is of great importance and we would win against the Assassins in a matter of microseconds if we had the artifact. Infact the artifact we are looking for has all the knowledge of the Ones Who Came Before. Their knowledge would benefit the Templar Order. I wish for you to send some of your best slaves to me by the next fortnight so that I can send them with my top explorers to the Alps to find more leads. For now I want you to send someone trustworthy to find a precursor artifact. I await your reply._

 _Francis Joseph"_

Sicarius wrote the whole thing down as he nodded in appreciation before asking "What is this precursor artifact that the Templars are looking for?"

Alwin shook his head "Francis still does not trust me enough to divulge the name. But I do know it is a strange piece of eden. It is not an apple, shroud weapon or anything else. But he said it is something of knowledge."

Sicarius nodded as he then said "well then I don't have more use of you now do I?"

"What?"

One advice from the author-What is not a good last word testament. A hidden blade was plunged into the heart of Alwin Muller as Sicairus left the area.

X.X.X

The whole Factory was in shut down as the guards pursued Sicarius. Sicarius was currently using his rope launcher to great use as he reached the highest point of the factory.

The guards reached to him. "Stand down!" The leader said.

Sicarius grinned a bit. "How about no?"

With that he spread his arms. And Leaped.

X.X.X

After five days of travelling again Sicarius reached Vienna's Assassin Bureau. Tobias welcomed him. "I hope you have good news my student?"

"Yes I do mentor." Sicarius responded as he relayed all he had learnt to his mentor. The mentor sat down in worry as he stroked his beard. "This is surprising. I can only think that the Templars will lay low for a few years according to this letter. For the time being I will send a group of Assassins to the Alps to investigate anything that may give us a good lead. For now you have earned your rest my student. Go and rest. I will call you if I require of anything that needs your presence."

Sicarius nodded as he disappeared into the Bureau. He then went to his room as he plopped out a notebook. He started writing down everything he had learned into the notebook as he looked down onto his own work.

He yawned as he looked towards his old family picture one last time before dropping onto his bed and drifting onto the realm of the dreams.


	3. The Purge

**Assassin's Creed: Renegade**

Chapter 3: Purge

 _Vienna, Austria-Hungary, 1913 AD, January._

Nothing much had happened after his last assignment. Tobias had sent some assassins to the Alps but had brought no fruit. The Templars had gone silent for the time being. There were some rumors that internal clash between the Templars were rising for some reason and that a civil war between them could happen. Personally Sicarius hoped that would happen, atleast it would provide him with some entertainment.

He sighed as he plopped down onto his chair as he looked out the window overlooking the thriving city of Vienna.

X.X.X

"You cannot do this! This is treason!"

"We can and we have. You are no longer the grandmaster of the Austrian Rite. You are a banished man!"

"Please! I served the Order for more the four decades! Surely my work has amounted to something!"

"Do you know what the assassins call us? They call us cold and harsh. They were not wrong in that respect of description. Get out! I do not care if you are the emperor of Austria-Hungary! You are simply a worthless beggar in my eyes now. For now I am the grandmaster!"

Then Francis Joseph was thrown out of the Templar Hall. He looked down as his trusted subordinate, his little James came towards him and asked "What do we do now Milord?"

Francis's broken eyes looked at his servant before saying "I have only one option. One option that I daresay will be the death of me. But it is better than anything I guess."

"What do you mean master?"

"I must seek refuge and protection from the Order via the…. _Assassins._ I have one particular one in thought as well."

X.X.X

Sometime later Sicarius heard ruckus around the Bureau. Thinking he needed to investigate he went out of his room as he strode out of the barracks and then entered the main headquarters of the assassins. He heard some of the assassins cry in outrage. "What is wrong brother?" Suicarius asked one of them.

"Sicarius! You are the mentor's favorite! You have to stop him from doing this!" The assassin cried out loud.

"Why? What is he going to do?"

"Francis Joseph came here some minutes ago." Sicarius stopped dead. It was a well-known fact that the emperor of Austria-Hungary was the grandmaster of the Templar Rite of Austria.

"And?" Sicarius asked in a colder voice. Noticing this the assassins gave a sigh of relief. Atleast one of their strongest assassins were not delusional. "He has come here to bargain something with Tobias. Tobias the mentor is considering his offer."

"What?" Thundered Sicarius as he ran across the bureau as he raced to the mentor's room. He broke the door open as he said "Mentor! Stop this foolishness!"

He then surveyed what he was seeing. Francis was sitting on one side of the table with a servant beside him standing. Tobias had his hands together in a contemplating look. Tobias stood up and said "Sicarius, what is the meaning of this?"

"Mentor? Do not tell me you are going to bargain with this _Templar?"_ Spat Sicarius.

Francis sighed as he said "Former Templar young man."

Sicarius stopped cold again as he asked "What?"

"I had some rivals in the Templar order that wanted to wrest the control of the order from me. Today they succeeded. I have been exiled from the order with the penalty of death if I ever return." Francis explained.

"That still does not explain why you are here, emperor."

Francis flinched slightly as he said "I have come here for protection."

"Protection? Have you forgotten how many assassins lives have you taken?! My family was one among them! And now you want those very people you once wanted to commit a genocide to protect you!" Sicarius roared in anger.

Francis sighed as he said "Look, for protection I can give your order information on what the Templars are planning. As former grandmaster I know almost all the things we were planning. And I apologize for my previous actions."

Sicarius contemplated the offer. Looking at his student's thoughtful face Tobias said "This is why I contemplate the offer, my student. If we can gain the knowledge on what the Templars are planning then we will be at five steps before the Templars at every turn."

Sicarius sighed as he rubbed his temples. He took a chair as he sat down and said "Fine."

Francis then said "Fine then. I will tell you everything. The Templars are looking for a precursor artifact that is said to be the oldest of them all. The Voynich Manuscript of Eden. It has knowledge that can uncover all the secrets of the world and locate every single piece of Eden in the world. It would be fatally dangerous for your order if it were to fall into the Templar's hands."

"But before they can obtain the codex/manuscript, they need to find five doors. These doors once opened show the way to the next door and the final door, finally reveals the location of the manuscript. The Templars from some ancient scrolls and scripts, the Alps hold the first door."

Francis finished his tale as Tobias looked troubled. "Ah….well thank you for the information Francis. So what protection do you require?"

"I think some of the rebels will try to assassinate me. I want you to provide me protection for the time period of atleast one year."

Tobias nodded as he was about to say something before he was cut off by Francis. "And I was thinking about young Sicarius here."

Sicarius looked up. "Why me?"

Francis chuckled. "You are quite famous boy. There are posters of you all around Vienna. Your reputation as a fighter itself will scare people away."

Sicarius was about to say something before Tobias answered "Very well then, Sicarius you will protect and tail Francis everywhere he goes. You will have to keep him safe for a year at least. Then we will talk about your next assignment."

SIcarius nodded as he packed himself and got ready. At the gates he beckoned Francis forward and said "You first."

"Very well."

X.X.X

After a month of protecting Francis Sicarius had been given a small three day break. There had been two attempts on his life but SIcarius had dealt with the conspirators quickly enough. He was heading towards to the Bureau when he heard an explosion….from the bureau.

He stood halted before he broke into a sprint and ran towards the bureau. The sight that awaited him was of horror. Death.

That was the only word that could be used to describe what he was seeing right now. Assassins laying on the ground dead and brutally murdered. He walked into the mentor's room. Tobias was there, barely alive. Sicarius ran to his mentor's side as he asked "Who did this?"

"Temp….plars!" Tobias wretched out. Sicarius looked ready to murder before Tobias's voice met his ears "Do…not seek retribution…..in mine….and our fallen brother's names….Sicarius…bring honor….instead. In my second drawer…..there is are….certain…..things that will…..help you."

Sicarius nodded as he tried to apply ointment onto Tobias but was stopped. "When…..i descend to the afterlife…I will….tell your family…..to…be proud….of you, my….student."

With that, his mentor died in his arms. Fury rang out in his ears. Every molecule of his being wanted to rip out Templar's throats with his very hands. First his family, then his brothers, sisters and mentor!? Finally after sometime he clamed himself down. He looked inside the second drawer of his mentor as he took out a medium sized box.

He opened it. Inside it was a small sheet of paper with an upgrade to the hidden blade. He took the sheet of paper first as he read it.

 _The riddle of the first door of Voynich._

 _Here I am before you, studded to the earth unmoving and relentless. Seek beyond the mother, lest the I shall remain closed._

" _A riddle to open the first door of the Manuscript."_ Sicarius thought as he put the paper inside. He then picked the upgrade up. It was a hidden Trident blade, mostly used in Indian Brotherhood. It was not only meant for killing but also deflecting and torturing for information. Slightly smiling to himself Sicarius took the hidden blade off his left gauntlet off carefully not touching the dart launcher as he placed the trident blade on it.

Sicarius then prepared himself as he would disappear off the map from Austria for some time now.

X.X.X

 _London, 18 days later_

Sicarius looked at the massive city of what was London. He looked at the small sheet of paper that was in his hand as he strolled forward and went towards an alleyway to climb into the rooftops. Just as he was about to he was intercepted.

"Halt who are you?!"

Sicarisu looked at the person who spoke. She wore a green hood with a green robe. She also had an assassin gauntlet on her left hand. Immediately Sicarius felt hopeful. "Are you an Assassin?"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

SIcarius flopped down as he brought his own hood upwards. He then brought out a necklace with the assassin insignia on it.

The girl drew her weapons back into their pouches as she said "Fine. I am Lydia Frye. An assassin like you."

Sicarius's eyes widened. "Frye? I am looking for your grandparents! Can you show me to them!"

"Old man Jacob and old woman Evie?"

"Yes, I need to see Mentor Frye's."

Lydia huffed before sighing. "fine. Follow me."

She then led the Austrian Assassin towards Whitechapel where Lydia walked into a building. Inside the building a cry came out. "Lydia! I smell an outsider! Who did you bring again! I hope it's not that nasty Traitor Sam Crowder again! Because I think I killed him a month ago!"

Lydia sighed as she rubbed her temples. She led Sicarius into the living room where the aging yet lean and imposing forms of Evie and Jacob Frye looked at the duo. "Who is this?" Evie asked.

Sicarius gukped seeing two legendary assassins firsthand. "I am Sicarius Aquila."

Jacob immediately was in front of him. "Sicarius Aquila. Hmmm? Your that assassin that caused quite the ruckus in Austria. Why are you here?"

Sicarius gulped under the calculating gaze of Jacob. "The Austrian Brotherhood has been eliminated by the Templars."

Gasps were heard as Jacob smashed his fist on a nearby table. He cursed as Evi tried to soothe him. Evie then looked at Sicarius. "So you only survived?"

"There may be others, but for now I only know I survived." Sicarius answered.

Evie nodded as she proceeded to ask "So why are you here? To seek refuge? You could have done that in the French Brotherhood on the way here."

"Refuge is just partially the reason. You see I wanted to train under you two's tutelage." Sicarius said quietly.

A pin drop could be heard in the room. Jacob roared in laughter. "Why should we do that?"

Sicarius's eyes burned in anger. He surged forward aiming to kill Jacob. But before he could blink he was forced to the floor with his hand twisted to the back with Jacob's feet resting on his head. "Your angry, so much more not dangerous than your original danger."

Sicarius then from his predicament said "I want to bring honor back to my brotherhood. I want to find the understanding that you seem to have. I want to rebuild the order and make those bastards who killed both my family's suffer in the 7 pits of hell. I want to preserve free will and stop those blasted Templar's plans on every step. I most of all, would like to ask the honor of being your student!"

Jacob went still as did Evie. Jacob slowly released Sicarius. "Grandpa? Grandma?" Lydia asked uncertainly. Jacob looked at the sprawling from of Sicarius. "You said you want to train. And training you will get. Me and my sister will beguile you with the most dangerous form of training you will ever get. We start tomorrow."

END OF CHAPTER


	4. World War 1

**Assassin's Creed: Renegade**

Chapter 4: Betrayal

 _London, England, 1914, February_

"You have trained well for the past year Sicarius." Jacob remarked as he sat down while massaging his slightly aching back. "Ah…I'm getting old."

Evie smirked at her brother while saying "I never thought you would ever say that."

Jacob sent a withering gaze at his sister. "Laugh it up. I am not saying it again sis."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, Sicarius, I have taught you direct combat and how to maneuver with your rope launcher. Evie taught you stealth and tactics. Both of us sparred with you multiple times. Lydia helped along the way as well." Jacob said ashe leaned towards SIcarius's ears "Though I think she has more than just sisterly affections for you."

Sicarius blushed a deep red mumbling much to the amusement of the twins. Later the Frye family went towards the English channel where the train bound for France was waiting. Sicarius had all his luggage at the ready while the Frye family was about to leave him off.

Jacob clasped his hands on Sicarius's shoulders as he said "I trained Jack the Ripper back in the days. But I can say that you have surpassed both him and me, including my sister. You have made me proud student."

Sicarius smiled slightly as he bowed to his teacher before looking at Evie. She smiled reassuringly as she said "When I was young, I was said to be the phantom of stealth. If it is true, then you are the god of stealth my child."

Evie hugged Sicarius affectionately as Sicarius looked at Lydia. The twins smirked as they backed away a little bit. Lydia shifted uncomfortably before saying "Um…..when do you think we can see each other again?"

Sicarius shifted his feet before saying "Whenever…you want?"

Lydia smiled as she lounged herself at Sicarius and kissed him on the lips. Sicarius eyes grew big as coins as he slowly returned the kiss. After breaking apart both the mid twenty's blushed before abruptly drifting apart. The Austrian Assassin entered the train as he looked at the new family that God had gifted him with. Sicarius looked towards the heavens as he lifted a threatening finger.

" _You'd better not take this family from me again."_

X.X.X

 _Vienna, Austria, 18 days later, March_

Sicarius looked at the city that he had lived for years. He went towards the emperor lane as he entered the assassin bureau. It was deserted yet clean.

He then went inside and unpacked all his things. He noticed a letter sitting on his stand.

 _Dear Sicarius._

 _It's me Francis Joseph. I heard what happened. And I give you my fullest condolences. I know you're alive. Your body wasn't amongst the corpses. I think you should know the High ranking Templars who it is very highly probable that killed off the assassins. Here are their names._

 _Julia Kinley (Noble Family of Salzburg) Master Templar_

 _Michael Moser (Governor of Budapest) Master Templar_

 _Laura Eder (Noble of Eger) Master Templar_

 _Christopher Winkler (State Attorney of Bregnez) Master Templar_

 _Anna Reiter (Governor of Innsbruck) Master Templar_

 _Marco Egger (State Judge of Pecs) Master Templar_

 _Count Istvan Tisza (Prime Minister of the State of Hungary) Deputy Grandmaster_

 _Count Karl von Sturgkh (Prime Minister of the State of Austria) Grandmaster_

 _From your most recent ally,_

 _Francis Joseph_

Sicarius nodded in appreciation as he brought out papers. He wrote their names, one each on one page as he brought out drawings and photos on the people. The people whose names were mentioned in the letter were all high ranking officials in the country. They would be hard to silence. But no matter, it would be hard, not impossible.

He stuck the papers on the wall with pins as he brought out a map of Austria-Hungary and its places with neighboring countries. He looked at the names and locations as he brought out a pin and marked Salzburg, Budapest, Eger, Bregnez, Innsbruck, and Pecs in the map. He placed the map in a table as he inspected the map.

He sighed as he sat down. He was about to stand up and go have something to eat when Jager came inside with a letter hanging on his leg. Sicarius took the letter as he read it.

 _Mentor Sicarius of the Austrian Brotherhood._

 _I am Adam Andela, the mentor of the Serbian branch of the brotherhood. We have been seeing some uprisings in Templar activities and wish for you to come to Sarajevo to verify few things and help us in our endeavor._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Adam_

Sicarius sighed. His money was basically the entire treasury of the Austrian Assassins which was huge, but the often travelling would one day lead him dry. Sighing he took out the telephone and called the travel agency.

X.

 _Vienna, 1914, July 28_ _th_

Sicarius was marking some dates and planning his next moves. After some sorting outs in Serbia Sicarius had returned to Vienna immediately. He had even recruited James, the servant of Francis into the brotherhood making the number of Austrian Assassins rise to 2. He was about to look into more things when James broke in. Sicarius looked up in irritation. "What is it James?"

James had a panicked look on his face. "Sicarius! Lord Francis's son Archduke Ferdinand has been assassinated in a visit to Sarajevo."

Sicarius stood up. "What?"

James "He was killed by a group called Black Hand that is supplied by the Templars! Francis believes that the Serbian Emperor, who is a profound Templar and an enemy of Lord Francis, wants war with Austria Hungary in the name of 'New World Order'. Both the country's militaries are mobilizing as we speak!"

Sicarius was dumbfounded for a few seconds before saying "Call the emperor. I am going to him right now!"

Sicarius leapt from building to building as he ran towards the royal palace. He saw some Templar agents on the way and saw the palace surrounded by it. He directed his rope launcher towards a pillar inside the building as he propelled himself inside the palace. He saw some Templar double agents enter the palace and search the place to kill the emperor.

He crept up behind one of them and plunged his hidden trident blade into his throat. He from the first floor proceeded to go to the place where the main hall was located. From the above Sicarius saw the royal guards fighting off Templar guards while Francis himself had a sword drawn ready to fight if his soldiers were to be breached.

Sicaris plopped two smoke balls as he let them fly to the ground. As the soldiers and Templars alike started to cough and smudge their eyes Sicarius jumped down and started to kill the Templars one by one. As the smoke started to diminish there were still eight out of the thirty Templars left. He drew both of his pistols as he shot the remaining Templars in the heart causing immediate death.

"Thank you Sicarius." Francis heaved as he looked at the carnage. He then ordered his guards "Clean this mess up. No one in the public must know about this incident."

They nodded as they went off to work. Francis looked at Sicarius and said "So you heard about the war I presume?"

"Yes." Sicarius nodded in affirmation. "You cannot do this! You will be playing right into the hands of our enemies."

Francis sighed. "My son's death has been a most upsetting one. While I do think we should not go to war, I have to send this order or my family will be abdicated from the royal palace. It would place Count Karl into the throne. What do you think the Templar Grandmaster will do when he has absolute control over the country?"

Sicarius heaved a sigh as he asked is there nothing else that you can do."

Francis shook his head. "Unfortunately no. Thankfully our allies Germany and Italy have already started to mobilize their own troops as well. We should be wit help in this war."

"Italy, Germany, Austria-Hungary, the triple alliance will be playing a part in this war. Since Serbia is involved the Balkan Countries will also surely be involved. The Triple Entente will surely come into play as well. America, UK and France. And Russia will surely not ignore such fighting in their borders." Sicarius murmured. "This will turn out to be a global war. What do you think our ally in Russia Vladimir Lenin will do? He is the mentor of the Russian Brotherhood."

"I do not know. I can contact Nikolai Orelov though? Do you wish for it?"

Sicarius nodded. "Yes that will be good. For now I think I will wipe out the Templars in the neighborhood."

"Yes, I will tell my guards to halt the patrols for tonight. Rid the place of my betrayers."

Sicarius nodded as he vanished.

X.X.X

Sicarius closed his eyes as he tapped into his sense once again and saw the sprawl of the Templars in Vienna. Thankfully there were all in one place. They were in Urania, just a few blocks south of where Sicarius was. He opened his eyes as he jumped towards another house and then another house. He continued this until he spotted a group of Templars down on the street. He jumped down and on falling towards the ground, smashed his trident blade and hidden blade into the throats of two Templars. The remaining three Templars charged at him with fists, guns and daggers. Sicarius drew his Kukri as he slashed it in a wide arc forcing the three to step back. In that split moment SIcarius attacked. He grabbed the first Templar and shoved his dagger right into him. He threw his body towards the other two Templars causing them to stumble.

Sicairus quickly threw his Kukri into the head of one of the Templars while sending his rope launcher right into the heart of the remaining one. His rope launcher withdrew with a bloody handle. Sicarius took his Kukri as he ran off in pursuit of other Templars.

There were still two groups remaining as he surveyed the area.

Sicarius saw a group 15 Templars in the street east of him. Sicarius took out one of his smoke bombs as he threw them onto the ground while descending towards it himself.

He landed gracefully as smoke covered the area. He saw seven Templars to his right and eight Templars to his left. He quickly drew his two pistols and started to fire at the Templars. Eight Templars dropped dead as the remaining seven tried to fight back, albeit blindly.

A Templar dashed right forward, coincidently meeting Sicarius. Sicarius jumped up dodging the dagger slash of the Templar and cut him down with his hidden blade. The smoke was starting to clear as Sicarius launched three poison darts to the Templars. Three of them crumpled down dead. Just as the smoke cleared Sicarius drew his Kukri and detached all remaining three Templar's heads from their bodies.

Sicarius then jumped on one of the buildings and started to scale it. He then looked around and tried to discern the third and final group. He found them. They were just three people, but Sicarius knew these people. They were gang leaders in the Vienna Underworld.

He jumped down as he tried to slash one of them with his Kukri. The person dodged as the other guy tried to punch him from the behind. Sicarius ducked as the punch hit one of them causing them to stumble back. Without waiting for them to react Sicarius drew both his trident blade and hidden blade and plunged them right into their chests causing them to stiffen before becoming still. Sicarius looked around for the third guy and saw him retreating (Read: running). Sicarius simply gave chase while scaling a building and leaping from one building to another. The person was fast no doubt. But he did not have the training an Assassin was given. Sicarius jumped to a house to his right as he jumped from that building towards the main square where the police would be situated. Just as the third guy was about to enter the main square Sicarius jumped down and plunged his trident blade into his opponents jugular. A Policeman saw him.

Sicarius simply used his rope launcher to get away.

From his hiding spot he simply said one thing as he observed the now ensuing chaos.

"Shit just got real….goddammit. I seem to have gotten Mentor Jacob's and Lydia's foul mouth! Dammit!"

X.X.X

End of chapter


End file.
